Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to a wireless platform and more particularly to a system for management of wireless platform resources.
In terms of resources to be managed, handheld wireless devices such as cellular phones are typically viewed as an end point of a network. Commonly referred to as “terminal network elements,” little or no management of these devices occurs. For instance, fault detection for such devices typically occurs when anomalies are detected in completing a call from the network side or when a customer complains. Furthermore, current analysis and repair operations are simply to retrieve the entire unit and replace it.
In contrast, in the personal computer (“PC”) environment, the “terminal elements” are highly sophisticated, complex devices (servers, desktop PCs, laptops, and the like). In the PC environment, a rich platform management model and implementation has evolved to better serve both administrators and end users.
These two environments, the wireless and PC worlds, are merging within new devices that offer both cellular communications and rich compute-intensive applications. As computational and communication abilities merge in more sophisticated and expensive wireless devices, the fetch-and-replace method of fault management becomes more undesirable. Thus the ability to locally and remotely manage such devices and particularly to manage faults is needed.